Earned It
by A. Windsor
Summary: Callie, Arizona, and Sofia come home after Zola's party. Post-ep to 8x12.


Title: _Earned It_

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13 (a bit of cursing and lots of innuendo)

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one year and a half years of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not me, I'm just playing!

Series: Standalone, post ep.

Summary: Callie, Arizona, and Sofia come home after Zola's party. Post-ep to 8x12.

Author's Note: I'm still working on that really long Thing!verse, but she's being a brat. Not beta'd, but looked over by my amazing girlfriend, who is totally a fic-enabler these days.

* * *

><p>"So, I think we should talk about it," Arizona announces to the quiet car as the shell-shocked Robbins-Torres family makes its way home from the most eventful one-year-old's birthday party on record. Sofia is asleep in the backseat, blanket tucked around her to ward off the winter's chill, tiny baby snores filling the small space as the remnants of the previous week's cold.<p>

"Talk about what?" Callie asks absently, keeping her eyes glued to the road.

"The real reason we want Julia to work out."

"'Cause we like her," Callie shrugs. "You like her, right? Free haircuts for the rest of our lives."

"Yes, of course, I like her," Arizona nods, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Sofia's still snoozing. "But it has been only three months. Maybe we're being a little overeager."

"I just want Mark to be happy," Callie says as they stop at the stoplight. "Almost as happy as I am with you."

Arizona beams at her, meeting her eyes briefly while the car is at a safe and complete stop.

"I want that, too, Calliope. But I think maybe we're pushing Julia because, well, I know _I _certainly don't want a parade of tramps through Sofia's life. And if Mark is going to settle down, I'd rather it be sooner rather than later. I don't want Sofia getting attached to women who are just going to leave."

"But Julia's perfect! She keeps Mark in check, she's great with Sofia, she doesn't think it is totally weird that we're all parenting her together, and if she does, she's polite enough to pretend not to... I don't know where we're going to find that again," Callie admits as the light turns green and she focuses back on the drive. "And you're right. The timing's great. For Sofia, it'll be like she was always here. Always a part of the family."

Arizona sighs. "Yeah."

"Oh no, that's a bad 'yeah'."

"No, it's not," Arizona objects, half-heartedly. "It's a... sleepy 'yeah'."

"Arizona, I know your 'yeah's. What's up?"

"I don't know that I want Sofia to have another mom..."

"Arizona."

"It's not that I don't love Julia. It's not that I don't want Mark to find a woman and be happy and settle down. I want all of that. And I want that woman to be a part of Sofia's life, I do, I just... She's _our_ baby."

"Arizona..." Callie says gently.

Arizona shakes her head. "No, sorry. Just having a moment."

"You're allowed to have those."

"I just... Apart from the built-in babysitting and how much he clearly loves her, it's really hard sharing Sofia with just one more person. For all the jokes we make, I can't imagine having to compete with a fourth parent."

"Hey, it's not a competition," Callie soothes. "If it were, you would clearly win."

"Calliope, that's not true."

"It is! Who gets her back to sleep on her worst nights? You. Who does she spit up the most on? You, because you are always playing with her and holding her. And I have to tell myself that that's how she shows her love or I'll cry about how many shirts she's ruined. She lights up around you. And I love that."

"I know," Arizona sighs.

Finally arrived at the apartment garage, Callie pulls into a place and glances back to check on the still snoozing Sofia. She cuts the engine and grabs Arizona's hand.

"Anyone Mark marries will be Sofia's _step_-mom. And hopefully she'll love her, and hopefully we will, too. But that's it. We are her moms. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," Callie grins cheekily.

Arizona's thoughtful frown melts away and she leans over to kiss her wife warmly.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"I think you're right about Mark pining for Lexie a little."

"I'm always right," Callie teases.

"Oh, of course," Arizona laughs.

"And I guess once Mark is done wanting to kill us for butting into his love life-"

"Which is very ironic, don't you think?"

Callie snorts. "Yes. But we should talk to him about dating and our Sofia. No skanks. And no deadbeats."

"Deal. And we're not actually going to take all of our vacations together, right? I mean, some of them. But not _all_ of them."

Callie grins. "Deal."

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road," Arizona says full of pep, but still quiet. "We've got things to do."

"No more coffee for you."

"Calliope..." Arizona complains.

"You were manic hyper all day!"

"Scheming just gets me excited," Arizona defends.

"Excited, huh?"

Arizona's grin turns sultrier.

"Have I told you how much I love that new haircut?" Callie asks, softly running a hand through those silky blond locks.

"No, I think you were more focused on getting one of your own."

"Well, I do, so get the baby and we'll go upstairs so I can show you just how hot I think you look."

Arizona kisses her, sighing happily. "I love appreciative Callie."

"Hey, I'm always appreciative!"

Arizona chuckles.

"I think I've been very appreciative of how great your ass is looking these days!"

The resulting laugh is loud and throaty, causing Sofia to sniffle and stir in the back seat. Her moms freeze, and Callie points a warning finger to her wife. Arizona claps a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you wake that baby," Callie whispers fiercely. "I have plans for you."

Arizona nods, keeping her hand firmly over her mouth. Callie rolls her eyes and kisses one of her wife's knuckles since she can't get to her lips.

"Get Sofia, gently."

"So bossy," Arizona whispers back, finally removing her hand.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Callie teases, unhooking first Arizona's and then her own seatbelt.

Arizona sticks out her tongue as she opens the door.

"You better rest that tongue, babe," Callie calls over the top of the car, grabbing Sofia's diaper bag.

Arizona grins widely as she leans into the car and begins to carefully unstrap her baby girl from her harness. Sofia stirs a bit again, but a few well-placed whispers, kisses, and gentle strokes quiet her.

"Momma's got you," she promises, gathering her up against her shoulder, raising a hand to guard and guide her head as she brings her out under the doorframe. Once out of the car, the blanket begins to slip and Arizona is out of hands to catch it.

"Got it," Callie says quickly, righting the blanket and tenderly tucking it around their daughter. She uses the proximity to kiss first Sofia's cheek and then Arizona's. "You're both so beautiful."

"We think you're pretty too," Arizona grins softly, giving her a curious look.

"This is what I want for Mark. The chance to see his beautiful wife and his beautiful daughter all snuggled up together. I just can't believe we're so happy."

"We've earned it," Arizona assures, kissing her. "We so earned it."

* * *

><p>el fin<p> 


End file.
